Shelves can be attached to walls using various support apparatuses, such as brackets. Some support apparatuses for wall-mounted shelves are able to support higher amounts of weight than others. Support apparatuses that are able to support higher amounts of weight tend to be bulkier and more visible than support apparatuses that support lower amounts of weight. A consumer may find a highly visible support apparatus on a wall to be undesirable in a room where the consumer wishes to establish a certain décor.